


Recollections

by ShiroT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: Hana finds herself awakened in the room of the cyborg ninja, the man she loved was there all along.





	Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and attempt to write a fanfic, I hope it wasn't too bad and i will write more in the future! For now, i will just stick to one-shots :p

As soon her eyes opened, the light glared, blinding her eyesight temporarily. However, her vision started to clear from what seemed like fogged glass. Everything seemed foreign, leaving her scared and worried on the bed.

“Where… am I…?”, the young lady tried to sit herself up, she gasped at the stinging pain of her wounds that were bandaged up nicely. Now she sees each and every detail around her, seems like the owner of the room likes things neat and tidy. Gathering every last bit of strength, she pushed herself off the bed and proceeded towards the door with heavy steps. Too weak and frail from injuries, her legs gave way before she could even push open the door. Just before she landed on her knees, a strong armoured arm swooped below and caught hold of her. She shyly looked up at her saviour and was instantly charmed by his crimson red eyes; the only element of his face visible from his headgear he wears.

“Ah… S-sorry!”, she tried to stand up properly out of embarrassment but to be hindered by her wounds which made her let out a cry of pain.

“… Hana, you are safe now… Be careful…”, The man said with a deep calming voice which was pleasing to Hana’s ears. She wanted to interrupt but he continued, “Your ID card… I saw it… That’s how I know your name.” Hana paused and looked at him, she started to imagine how would this man look like without the headgear on, his eyes were really pretty and familiar, she thought.

“My name is Genji… Genji Shimada.” He paused and analysed her facial expressions before continuing again, “I hope I did not scare you, Hana. We are in Overwatch Eichenwalde Headquarters…” The gentleman quickly brought Hana back to her feet. She regained her footing, realising he was holding a tray of food on his other arm. The savoury smell started teasing her hunger (also how impressive on how he kept holding the tray without quivering his arm). Oh how she loved eating whenever she was off-duty back in Korea.

“Is that for me?” She spoke with a soft sweet voice, pointing to the tray of food Genji was holding. Genji nodded and quickly placed the tray on the table; it was awkward between them.

“Ahem… I uh…” Before he finished the sentence, Hana understood his signal and sat down beside the table. It was Korean-styled porridge served with kimchi; perfect for her current condition. Hana ate elegantly with refined poise, the man found it interesting and pleasing to look at. As soon as their eyes met, Genji scratched the back of his neck while looking down shyly. 

“You carried me all the way here didn’t you? I saw you running to me when I was about to die in that dreaded forest…” Hana smiled sweetly as she continued to dine. Genji shook his head and turned, upper left of his back revealed his strong muscles while the rest, covered with armour, a closer look revealed that it was not armour but something that cannot be removed. A cyborg human perhaps? She wanted to clarify, but felt it was offensive.

“You are an exception…”, Genji affirmed. “I just know it.” 

His words took Hana by surprise as he took a gaming console from the shelves, placing it on the table. “The doctors found this in your pocket.”

“When I saw those words…” referring to the wordings printed on the device, “I can’t help but find it nostalgic. My memories are fragmented, this reminded me of the past that I can’t remember.”

Hana took another mouthful of food before wiping her small lips gently on a napkin. “It was gifted by someone whom I cherished during my military posting to Overwatch Japan. How I wished I see him again.”

“나는 아주 많이 사랑했다 그를… (I loved him so much…)” She whispered, her gentle gaze fixated on the console cradled in her hand.

“私は偽りなくことを知っている. (I know you truly did.)”

“Until then…”


End file.
